USS Ajax
|registry = NCC-11574 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2368 |image2 = Starfleet Mission Status, 2367.jpg |caption2 = The Ajax was listed on a Starfleet operations chart (2367) }} The USS Ajax (NCC-11574) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2327, Narth was the commanding officer of the Ajax. Ensign Cortan Zweller was first assigned to the Ajax following his graduation from Starfleet Academy. ( ) The Ajax was one of the ships that received Kosinski's experimental warp drive upgrades in 2364. The engineering staff reported a measurable increase in performance and engine efficiency following the upgrade. It was later suggested that these enhancements in performance may have been attributed to straightening out simple engine inefficiencies experienced by the older ship. ( ) In 2367, the Ajax was on a deep space exploration mission in Sector 21834. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21166-23079" on the bridge. ( okudagram) In 2368, the Ajax joined Captain Picard's fleet that blockaded the Klingon-Romulan border during the Klingon Civil War. The ship was one of twenty-three assembled for the fleet and was one of the seventeen chosen for the tachyon network. Identified by its name and registry number, the ship's position in the network was monitored from the Enterprise-D. When the network was disrupted by a high-energy burst released by the Romulans, the net was no longer effective in a of ten million kilometers around the . Subsequently, Picard ordered the fleet to proceed to Gamma Eridon at maximum warp, where the fleet would attempt to reestablish the net before the Romulans got there. ( , okudagram) In 2369, the Ajax was on a deep space exploration mission in Sector 21396. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21538-23079" in the Enterprise-D observation lounge. ( okudagram) Appendices Background information In the episode "Brothers", the Ajax was classified as an starship with the registry of NCC-13554. Soon after the episode was taped in the summer of 1990, the class and registry were retconned for an internal list of starships, dated September 26, 1990. In future episodes, the registry was mentioned in a tachyon detection grid seen in "Redemption, II" and the class was mentioned in a chart seen in "The Chain of Command, Part I". According to the , this ship was "named for two heroes from Greek mythology who fought in the , and ." The Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph featured a listing of a Ajax with the registry NCC-547 (it was of the Cochise-subclass). Apocrypha The Stargazer novel Gauntlet suggested that Cortan Zweller was second officer of the Ajax by 2333. According to an okudagram that appeared in the Simon and Schuster PC game Star Trek: Captain's Chair, the Ajax was on a deep space exploration mission to Sector 21396 in 2369. In Star Trek: Legacy, Ajax appeared as a playable starship, designated as a scout. External link * de:USS Ajax es:USS Ajax fr:USS Ajax (NCC-11574) ja:USSエイジャックス nl:USS Ajax pl:U.S.S. "Ajax" NCC-11574 Ajax